


i was only falling in love

by bcrtiebctts



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, LGBT, Rilaya, bisexual!riley, gay!maya, gmw was legit a love story about them, i love these lgbt icons™, just some rilaya quotes and scenes that were gay af, maya is so gay, rilGAYa, riley is so bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcrtiebctts/pseuds/bcrtiebctts
Summary: just some rilaya quotes and scenes that were very very gay™.





	i was only falling in love

**_GIRL MEETS WORLD | S3 E9_ **

 

"I would do anything for you."

 

_"I know."_

 

"So, you and Josh?"

 

_"Someday. Who knows? Who knows anything?"_

 

"I do. I know that if you're lucky in this life, you get an extraordinary relationship. My mother and father met each other very early and stayed together for the rest of their lives.

 

Our first boyfriends, Maya. Who knows how long that's going to last? We're going to meet new people all of the time. But if there's one thing I know for sure in my life...it's that you are my extraordinary relationship, Maya."

 

"Thunder."

 

_"Lightning."_

 

**_"Forever!"_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love these lgbt icons! i know this isn't even an actual story but i really wanted to share some of my fave rilGAYa scenes with you. also, normal text is riles, italic is maya, and bold italic is both of them.


End file.
